Menagerie Guard
The Menagerie Guard is a Faunus law enforcement organization in Kuo Kuana, Menagerie, that appears to function as a police force. A member is first seen in "Welcome to Haven". Overview The Menagerie Guard is a Faunus law enforcement organization in Kuo Kuana, that functions as a police force on Menagerie. They guard the chieftain's house, oversee gatherings and events and are able to arrest criminals History A guard is first seen guarding the Belladonna mansion because of the looming threat of the White Fang. They are next seen overseeing the chieftain Ghira Belladonna's speech to the Faunus of Menagerie. After White Fang member Ilia Amitola reveals herself and challenges the chieftain, the captain of the Guard, Saber Rodentia, and the other members chase after her. When the White Fang assaults the Belladonna House the Menagerie Guard is there to defend the chieftain and his family with several members even losing their life. Some Guards seemed to be unprepared for actual combat, especially against such an attacking force, but with the help from the Belladonna family, Sun Wukong and even Ilia, they managed to defeat the attackers. The Menagerie Guard is then seen arresting the terrorists involved in the attack on the house. Saber also attempts to arrest Ilia, but Blake and Ghira let her stay. Members Uniform The members of the Menagerie Guard share a distinct uniform It features black and white cloth, metallic plates on the hips and a belt across the chest fastened with a yellow sash. They wear pauldrons on their shoulders with some featuring what appears to be the Menagerie Guard symbol. Some members wear a hood with a metal plate on the forehead. Faunus with animal ears have hoods that let the ears go through. The guards wear open-toed boots fastened together with two yellow strings. Weapons Members of the guard have access to some weapons. The guard in "Welcome to Haven" carried around a spear and another wielded it in the attack on the Belladonna Mansion. Another was seen using a pistol. Gallery Saber Rodentia Mug0.png|Saber Rodentia, the apparent leader of the Menagerie Guard Menagerie Guard Welcome to Haven Gio Coutinho.png|Welcome to Haven member, voiced by Gio Coutinho Menagerie Guard Alone Together Stan Lewis Faunus.png|Alone Together member, voiced by Stan Lewis Menagerie Guard True Colors Jenn Tidwell Faunus.png|True Colors member, voiced by Jenn K. Tidwell Gallery Welcome to Haven V5 01 00019.png|A Guard in the Belladonna Mansion Unforeseen Complications V5 03 00007.png|Menagerie Guards at Ghira's speech V5 03 00015.png|Saber Rodentia ordering the other Guards Alone Together V5 08 00052.png|Kali and a Guard covering from the White Fang V5 08 00055.png|Ghira and Guard fighting the White Fang V5 08 00056.png|Ghira and Guard fighting the White Fang True Colors V5 10 00013.png|Yuma attacking a Guard V5 10 00014.png|A female Guard hiding from the attackers V5 10 00074.png|Guards arresting the White Fang V5 10 00077.png|Saber looking at Ilia V5 10 00079.png|Saber trying to arrest Ilia V5 10 00080.png|Saber questioning Ghira about Ilia V5 10 00073.png|Menagerie Guards arresting Corsac Albain Category:Organizations Category:Menagerie Category:Kuo Kuana Category:Faunus